


Why don’t you just forget already

by Oliver3cherry



Category: karlnapity - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver3cherry/pseuds/Oliver3cherry
Summary: A tale where a boy forgets his lovers.
Relationships: Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Quackity and Sapnap. But I simply need to fix all the wrongs that I have helped and I have seen, even if that means I won't remember who you guys are."  
Karl finished writing his note to his boyfriends that at this point was covered in tear stains. Karl couldn't help but look around him. At the place he calls home. The same place he will soon forget, the place where his two loving boyfriends live. Karl needed to get Dream out of prison and fix his morals. And although that seems impossible, nothing is impossible for Karl. Karl couldn't bear to see his boyfriends sulking because their former friend was sent to prison and suffering with nothing to do. But sooner than later Karl would leave this timeline. And he would be put into a new timeline, one where he could start over. But worst of all, whenever Karl comes back he will not remember his current timeline. He will only remember the new one he is currently making perfect. And even though Karl will make everyone in the Dream SMP happy, he will be left alone while his boyfriends send him to a mental institution because he can't remember anything. But those were all Karls thought. Because he was so nervous, he assumed of the worst. But everything will work out in the end. Karls mother has told him that every day before he went to school. And those words were filling his head with memories of her that would soon vanish. Karl laid on his bed that he shared with his two boyfriends. He closed his eyes and day dreamed about all the times he spent with his mother, trying to avoid the bad memories he had with her. Everything Karl has known will soon be wiped from his memory,making him cry of happiness and sorrow. He wanted all the bad thoughts in his head to go away, but he also thrives for the memories with his boyfriends.

Karl opened his eyes and he woke up in a single bed. He didn't know where he was. He looked around trying to find someone to answer where he was.

He ran up to a boy with a white headband.

"Who are you and what do you want?"The boy growled.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your time sir, but I simply don't know where I am." Karl told the man.

"Your in L'manberg, you just so happen to be here right in the middle of a war. I'm going against the people on L'manberg side. Care to join?" The man asked.

"I don't have any armor or materials but I can try to help since you have been so nice to me." 

End of chapter one! I'll try and update soon but I don't have a update plan.


	2. The war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe time traveling wasn’t such a bad idea.

Karl tried to get behind all the people he knew were on his side that had Netherite armor. But one in particular caught his attention. He had blue eyes and was wearing a mask with a smiley face on it. Karl was weirdly drawn to this boy and he had no idea why. It almost felt like he was there for that boy. Karl tried to walk over carefully to where the guy was avoiding the arrows being shot at him at all costs. Karl had successfully made it over to the boy and was huddled behind him in a ball crying. The boy heard a noise and looked behind him. To the guy all he saw was a fragile boy, one that would be very easily manipulated into his schemes. The guy reached his hand out to Karl and looked him in the eyes "I'm Dream, and you are?"Dream smiled through his words. Karl sniffled his nose and looked up at Dream, "I'm Karl Jacobs."he cried"I don't know what I'm doing here."

The boy next to Dream chuckled as Karl took Dreams hand lifting him up."Seems as if we've got a new one Dream." The boy with white goggles faded on the inside . Dream shook his head yes.”This is my boyfriend George, but we call him Gogy for short.”Dream said while pointing at his former friend.

“Mi predonas?”

Karl heard form a distance.

He peaked over the small brunettes shoulder to see a short man with a beanie running towards them. Karl examined this boy very closely. He was wearing diamonds shoes and nothing else... wait nothing else? Karl hadn’t even realized that the boy was running around in his boxers. Even worse it was raining.

“Your going to get sick!” Karl yelled at the boy.

The boy got closer to them and eventually got to Gogy,Dream,and Karl.Karl took off his multi colored sweater and gave it to the boy. Karl only had a black t-shirt under his sweater but at-least it wasn’t nothing.Karl watched as the boy slid on the hoodie.

“Thanks, although the point of running around naked is to show off my yeezys.” The boy laughed as he pointed down to his diamond boots. 

Dream looked up and shouted at everyone

“Surrender, they have shown their white flags and that’s all we needed.”

Dream and Gogy marched off leaving the boy with Karls now rain drenched hoodie and himself. Karl looked across the field and saw the same guy he was talking to earlier.

Karl waved one of his hands and lifted on of his feet trying to become taller so the man would notice him from a far away distance. Karl watched as the boy walked towards him, clearly being energy drained.


	3. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I dream of you both?

Eventually the guy with the white headband made it over to Karl and the smaller boy next to him.  
“What do you want pipsqueak?”The boy with the white headband asked.  
“I just wanted to ask you what your name is, and what do I do now?” Karl chuckled.  
“My names Sapnap,and the one next to you is Quackity.”  
Karls grin was very wide now because he had Learned the name of the two boys. Sapnap turned around and walked away.  
Karl shouted”Hey, you never answered my second question!”  
Sapnap continued to walk, ignoring Karl. Karl groaned and turned around. But before he was able to walk away Quackity grabbed his wrist.  
“Wait! Would you like to stay in Mexican M’anberg?”  
Karl shook his head yes fastly. He began to jump up and down in excitement because he had now found a place to live.  
“I’ll wash your hoodie for you then give it back to you later.” Quackity said.  
“You can keep it, I have the exact same hoodie in my bag.”

Before Karl even knew it he was in a house sleeping peacefully.

Karl looked up, he was at a house.He looked around and eventually went outside. He saw the boy named Sapnap.  
“Pumpkin!Where were you?” Sapnap said as he hugged Karl.  
Sapnap took Karl onto the grass and hugged him there.their foreheads were touching and Karl closed his eyes, wondering what he did to get here with a boy he thought he didn’t know that well.Sapnap took a pen out of his pocket and drew a little heart on Karls wrist. Just then Quackity came outside and jumped on Karl like a puppy.Karl closed his eyes again and when he opened them he was back in the same house he fell asleep in.

“Oh, it was just a silly dream.”

Karl looked down at his wrists and saw the same little heart Sapnap drew.

“What the honk?”karl groaned.


	4. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was just a dream

Karl fell asleep every night being met with the same two faces, and the drawings on his arms were growing more and more every day. And even Karl is met with unexpected feelings for two boys he barely knows. But he doesn’t like the normal them, he likes the dreams of them. But why?

“What is those things on your arms?”Sapnap asked politely.

“Oh I just draw in myself when I’m bored, that’s it.” Karl answered.

Sapnap looked at him in the eyes, knowing this was false. Yet he didn’t want to test Karl. That would just make him feel bad.

Karl lives in a house with George, even though Dream isn’t happy about this Karl doesn’t have time to build a house. Karl loves George’s house, it was the perfect size for him and George. But it would get annoying to have Dream constantly come over to teach George colors. George had a giant bucket of green paint in his storage closet. Just for these lessons.(PvP lessons without the v I’m joking... kinda)

Karl went to sleep every night as usual, but this night it was different.Karl closed his eyes waiting to be met with two others. When he opened his eyes he saw Sapnap. He shot up and hugged him,thinking this was a dream he didn’t hesitate to kiss him. Sapnap pushed away, wondering what had gotten into the boy.

“What the hell!” Sapnap yelled.

Karl had a confused look on his face, he had no idea why he denied his kiss. Considering he still thought it was a dream he continued to act confused. Karl touched his skin, feeling warmth and not just the feeling of nothing.

Karl sighed and sat down on his bed. Thinking about ways to explain his odd behavior. Yet, Karl was happy he was able to feel Sapnaps lips. He was happy to taste him. Yet this isn’t how he wanted it to go. How can you be pleased yet still want to take back everything you’ve ever done in your lifetime?

Sapnap was still there watching Karls mind ponder, secretly he missed the lips of the smaller boy two. But he didn’t want to admit this. He didn’t know why he craved for Karls touch.

Sapnap quickly blanked out, he closed his eyes and when he opened them he was touching Karls lips against his. Yet he didn’t know he did this.

But he was straight. He couldn’t of liked boys, right?

“What the fawk-“said a voice from behind Karl and Sapnap.

Sapnap pulled off of Karl and got off of him. And of course it was the one and only Quackity.


End file.
